


Entre amor y desamor

by Pieri_Ale



Series: Entregando mi corazón (IronHawk) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Insecure Tony, M/M, Poor Tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieri_Ale/pseuds/Pieri_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony realmente odiaba ser el mejor hacker del mundo, sobre todo porque eso significaba que casi nadie podía mantener un secreto de él...aun cuando a Tony le gustaría que fuera así</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fingiré que todo está bien…

**Author's Note:**

> Esta primera parte consta de 5 piezas de 155 caracteres cada una.  
> Esta centrada desde antes del inicio de Iron Man I hasta el final de Avengers.

Tony sonríe falsamente mientras la periodista pregunta sobre su última conquista.

Clint Barton había sido una agradable sorpresa durante la fiesta de gala de los Drake. El carismático agente de la CIA logro convertirse en algo más que un simple revolcón de una noche. 

Tony tenía que admitir que nunca espero enamorarse de un alegre muchacho que se crío en un circo. Nunca espero que llegaría el día en que su primer pensamiento fueran un par de ojos azules mientras que su último pensamiento era la calidez que esos fuertes brazos a su alrededor le proporcionaba. 

Pero él era Tony Stark, la suerte nunca estaba de su lado. Así que solo le queda fingir que todo está bien para no romper en lágrimas y admitir que aun cuando tenía a Clint Barton…Hawkeye le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma al agente Phil Coulson de SHIELD.

A veces Tony odiaba ser el mejor Hacker del mundo.


	2. El Halcón de alas cortadas

Clint Barton siempre ha sido un excelente agente de SHIELD, siguiendo todas sus órdenes y cumpliendo exitosamente sus misiones.

Hasta que lo mandan a conseguir información del famoso Tony Stark. Es entonces que todo en lo que creía se fue al infierno. Clint no podía asegurar cuando su simple misión dejo de importarle. No puede entender en que momento dejo de pensar en el gran playboy Tony Stark para solo pensar en Tony.

Su manejador y mejor amigo, Phil Coulson, le advirtió que si se veía comprometido lo sacarían de su misión.

Pero Clint no escucho.

Clint ya estaba perdido ante los grandes y chispeantes ojos marrones que lo miraban con calidez. Estaba perdido ante el cuerpo más pequeño que encajaba como una pieza perdida del suyo. Perdido ante el parloteo sin sentido que lo hacía pensar en que por fin tenía una casa…

A veces Clint Barton realmente odiaba ser un agente de SHIELD.


	3. El hombre que no tiene nada

_-¿Hay alguien esperándote afuera?_

Es la simple pregunta que Yinsen le hace mientras están atrapados dentro de una estúpida cueva en medio de Afganistán. Una simple pregunta que guardaba la respuesta más dolorosa de todas.

_-No_

_-Así que, eres un hombre que lo tiene todo y a la vez no tiene nada_

Es una afirmación y Tony lo sabe.

Lo sabe y lo admite porque desde hace un mes su vida había perdido sentido. Desde hace un mes las pesadillas junto con viejos rencores eran todo lo que existía en su día a día.

Desde hace un mes Clint Barton se había ido sin decir adiós.

Y mientras que todos piensan que el famoso Tony Stark simplemente se había cansado de su último juguete… Tony sabía que Hawkeye había regresado a SHIELD y a Coulson, porque al parecer son mucho más importantes que Tony.

No es que Tony no lo supiera antes…  solo que dolía.


	4. Oscuro deseo

Mientras Clint pilotea hacia la torre Stark. No puede evitar el querer dejar el piloto automático e ir a aclararle un par de cosas al maldito Capitán América. Porque Clint no había pasado por alto la forma en la que el viejo soldado había mirado a Tony. No dejo de notar como el Capitán América se colocaba al lado de Iron man como si ese fuere su derecho, como si fuese el lugar al que pertenecía.

Porque Clint se había callado un detalle importante sobre el control de Loki. Y es que Loki no estaba controlando su mente sino todo lo contrario… la había liberado.

Su mente, sus deseos, su corazón… todo él había sido liberado y solo había una cosa que quería. Venganza.

Venganza contra SHIELD por haberle hecho conocer a Tony para luego obligarlo a irse sin poder despedirse. Venganza contra Natasha por haberlo reemplazado. Venganza contra Coulson por no evitarlo.

Solo Venganza.


	5. No todos obtienen un “felices para siempre”

_-¡¿Qué mierda estabas pensando cuando volaste esa maldita arma nuclear en medio de un puto agujero de gusano?!_

El grito de Clint mientras lo empotra contra la pared deja aturdido a un cansado Stark. Azul y marrón se encuentran como no lo habían hecho en meses. El genio puede sentir como los brazos del arquero tiemblan mientras envuelven su cuerpo con fuerza.

Tony odia que por primera vez en meses pueda sentirse seguro y a salvo.

_-Alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo agente Barton_

Respondió mientras se obligaba a separarse de la calidez que el otro cuerpo le brindaba.

_-Tony deja…_

_-No es necesario que expliques nada Barton. Yo era tu misión y tú eras mi último juguete…_

_-Tony…_

_-Adiós agente Barton, fue un placer salvar al mundo con usted._

Y dando media vuelta se aleja con el corazón destrozado.

Ninguno lo diría, pero era probable que los dos imaginaran un final diferente al conocerse.


End file.
